


The One With No Kisses

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Kisses. A Lot. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Somehow Liam is a stalker now?, The fix it, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: I didn't lie did I? No kisses. 😉





	The One With No Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



The pillow under Liam's sheet is wet with shed tears. As strong as he seemed when giving Theo that ultimatum, apparently all the emotions just waited until he was at home to break through; crying alone in his bed, like a real adult...

And as if he wants to torture himself, his brain plays that one scene again and again, the last time he has seen Theo, the last time he kissed him – and the time he didn’t.

  
A part of Liam wishes he had just stayed silent, _Theo has a reason for not telling me, I have to trust him_ , but he has always been straight forward and now, with his heart at stake, he refuses to be anything but, he owes it to himself that way.

  


Stupid Theo. This is all his fault anyway.  
Why does he have to act so weird all of a sudden?   
(Well, weirder...)

  
Another tear rolls down Liam's face which he wipes of with an angry jerk of his hand.   
_No. I won't accept this._  
The defiance gives new energy and so he jumps up. Time for plan T. T like ‘find out the Truth about Theo's family’.  
 _It's not like he has killed them, right?_

_  
_

~♤~

  


When Liam ducks behind a dumpster two weeks later a small voice tells him that this maybe isn't such a good idea after all. What he is doing is more than sketchy and not how an adult should handle their partner having secrets. But now he is already committed and giving up is for losers.

  
It took some time to figure out Theo's schedule. Like yes, they are kind of living together (or were) but the other man doesn't inform Liam of his every step so he had to do some detective work. 

Which means he asked Mason to ask Corey how to track a phone and then he had literally spend his free days and afternoons watching Theo do his laundry (reminded him that he had a bag full of dirty clothes waiting for cleaning as well), buying groceries, getting a flu shot and meeting up with a group of work friends for beer.   
Everything had been a total waste of time, everything until now.

  


The building was almost invisible, with its pale white facade, plain and unremarkable against it’s more colourful neighbours with flashy details.   
It has been at least twenty minutes since Theo disappeared through the front door so Liam deems it safe to leave his outpost behind the trash and investigate further. 

  
With a last deep breath he presses against the door handles of the double-wing doors that lead into the ‘Beacon Hills Rehabilitation Center'.

  


~♤~

  


The foyer is the exact opposite of the outside appearance, marbled tiles on the ground, sleek white front desk with a young woman, just as clean and dressed up as her workplace. She smiles Liam's way as he stealthily enters but then looks back down at her phone so he continues to walk around. 

  
Everything inside the foyer is chosen carefully and looks too classy for a hospice facility, Liam wonders. The people passing him on his way around the room are dressed well and they all have a distinctive aura of wealth around them. Instantly he feels small and unimportant next to them, the whole building let’s him shiver, despite the warm gold accents on the furnishing, this isn’t a world he belongs in. He tries to think of Theo, fitting in this environment and to his surprise it isn't hard at all. Theo may not wear fancy clothes all the time but he knows how to dress and he is always radiating that unbelievable confidence, even when he does ~~adorable~~ stupid things like quoting Shakespeare or drowning in a fountain just to get kisses.

  
Without noticing a smile appeared on Liam's face, _damn, I am so gone for him... and I have to fix this._ With newfound determination he sways in his aimless course through the foyer and hurries towards the busy receptionist.

  


“Excuse me, Miss?”  
The girl looks up, her face immediately brightening at Liam's sight.  
“What can I help you with, Sir?”

  
Liam hesitates, “I... wanted to visit a relative of mine. Raeken, is the name.”  
“Mr. or Mrs. Raeken?” the girl's smile stays bright but something in her eyes changed when she heard the name.

  
“I... uhm... I am here for-"

  


“Liam?”, a voice cuts his sentence off and then Theo is there, a weirdly empty smile on his face and a steady hand on Liam's back. “I got it, Stacey, thank you.” And with that he leads Liam back where he came from, though the double entrance, on the street.

  


They walk almost a whole block before Theo breaks the silence.  
“What where you doing there?”, his voice is bare any emotions and when his hand falls away from Liam's body the man can barely suppress a shiver.

“I just wanted to understand”, Liam whispers, the heavy feeling that is forcing his shoulders down also dims his voice, “you were being so weird all of a sudden and I couldn't find out what's wrong or how to help you...”  
Theo sighs.

  
“Liam, this has nothing to do with you, I promise. Why can't you just let it go?”  
“Because I want to be with you, because I want to know everything about you, because you don't have to do this alone.”  
For a moment they just look at each other, Liam's blue eyes determined and Theo's own, expression just as unidentifiable as their colour stare back. Until his whole face changes. 

  
A decision is made.

  


~♤~

  


"So this was what you couldn't tell me? You saw my parents being happy together and thought I would what? Love you any less because of your dead sister? Because of your depressed mother and alcoholic father?" Liam asked. “Because you let other people, professionals care for them so you can live your life instead of letting them define your life?”

  
Theo says nothing. It is clear that Liam hit the mark with that one.

All anger dissolved as Liam steps closer to him, completely ignoring the curious stares of the people walking by them. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"   
And then, he finally kisses him – or, he would have kissed him if Theo hadn't stepped back at the last possible second, staring at him with almost comically widened eyes.

  


“You love me?”, is everything he croaks out.  
Liam rolls his eyes, “I hold your hand after you touched that salmon, and I hate fish! Of course I love you, you moron.”

  
He leans forward again, eyes half closed, but Theo turns his head again.  
“But how? What...? When did this happen?”   
With an unbelieving shake of his head, Liam steps after his boyfriend, hands cupping his cheeks, “Theo, listen to me. We met because you wouldn't stop popping out of nowhere and kissing me. Hell, I thought you are a stalker for a good few weeks. I let you kiss me on the sidewalk of this very busy street. And in the supermarket. And after all that, I still agreed to be your boyfriend. Why do you doubt that?”

  
This time Theo stays still, watching Liam's mouth come closer to his own, already feeling the other's warmth and then he slapped a hand on Liam's face, causing the other man to groan.  
“Theo I swear to God, if you don't let me kiss you-"

  


“I love you too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't lie did I? No kisses. 😉


End file.
